Story: Walking with Aliens/Big Kane
During the exploration of Aristotle, the Salsenes tracked the life of a Katrola from the time it hatched from its egg, till the day of its death. This fifteen year study resulted in this story, which contains every detail they recorded. For more information about Aristotle itself and its fascinating wildlife, read the Aristotle article. Year 1 The story of Kane begins the same way as all reptiles all over the universe: with an egg. After mating, the female Katrola digs a crater in the ground, which she lays her eggs in. These she guards carefully, as there are quite a few scavengers that feast on eggs and Katrola hatchlings. Kane is one in a clutch of of fifteen eggs. Sadly, only about one or two will make it to adulthood. Although the eggshell is tough, Kane is equipped with a durable egg tooth and makes short work of hatching. Like many young Katrolas, the first thing he ever sees is his mother peering down at him. He instinctively makes a yelping call, meaning that he is hungry. Unfortunately, he will have to wait. Once all of the hatchlings have hatched, the mother leads them into a patch of fern-like plants. This is filled with nutritious insectoids and small quadrupeds. Six inches long, Kane resembles a miniature replica of his parents. He has a basic bipedal body shape, grey scales, and small horns on the top of his head. His teeth are already fully developed. Kane stalks around the underbrush, hunting small insects and vertebrates. This hunt leads him quite a distance from his mother, into thick bushes. Suddenly, a large Gecka bursts from concealment, and runs towards him at an alarming rate. This Gecka has given up wings and flight, to become a terrestrial predator. At this moment, his mother steps in, and promptly catches the reptile in her jaws. Killing it with a spine-crushing bite, she gives it to her young. If Kane is to survive, he must learn to exercise caution. There is still a lot of time to pass before he is an apex predator. For the moment, he is still prey. His mother knows this, and begins to move them to a safer location. She leads them to the base of a large hill, and hides them amongst the foliage. She then lays down, and takes a nap. Around her, the young Katrolas begin to play. Katrolas are intelligent creatures, and playing teaches them vital skills they will use later in life. Kane, however, chooses not to engage in their games at the moment. He sees something much more interesting; a young Gecka, a little smaller than he is. This is the perfect prey, he thinks. He stalks it, getting closer and closer... he pounces, charging towards it at an alarming speed. At the last second, however, the Gecka spreads it's wings, revealing two menacing eyespots. Kane, absolutely terrified, retreats back to his sleeping mother. For now, his mother is the only thing protecting him from the savage world outside. Kane's mother will protect him and his siblings for one year, at the end of which she will chase them off. She cannnot spend the rest of her life with one brood; she must mate again, and bear more. The mortality rate amongst Katrolas is to high for her to produce so few children. Kane has only a single year of relative safety. And then he's on his own. Year 2 Category:Fiction Category:Walking with Aliens